videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Commercial All-Stars Brawl
Commercial All-Stars Brawl is a upcoming fighting video game that revolves around commercial characters. The game is the only one of it's kind, as it's gameplay is a mix of MvC3, SSBB, and Playstation All-Stars. Roster From First to last: Marine Bot and Bruizer (from Kia) E-Trade Baby (from E-Trade) Kia Hamsters (from Kia) Allstate Guy (from Allstate) Mayhem (from Allstate) The Complete Killers (from Frontline Plus) Pringles Guys (from Pringles) Astronaut (from Axe) Geico Gecko (from Geico) Droid Snowman (from Droid) Dwanye "The Rock" Johnson (from Got Milk?) Michilen Man (from Michilen Tires) Blackberry 10 Guy (from Blackberry) Old Cleatus* (from Fox Sports) Old Spice Guy (from Old Spice) Alien (from Got Milk?) Ensure Nutrition (from Ensure) Broom (from Swifter) The Man Your Man Could Smell Like (from Old Spice) The Alien Trio (from Caprisun) Robot Girl (from Kia) Captain "Wilhelm" (from Coca-Cola) Sonic the Hedgehog* (from Sonic/Progressive) New Cleatus*(from Fox Sports) Chaos Bot (from State Farm) Cox Person (from Cox TV) Android (from Motorola) Seaband Puppet (from Seabands) Maxwell the Pig (from Geico) The Caveman (from Gecio) Gangnam Style* (aka PSY) (from Wonderful Pictachios) * is a third-party character. Assists The Assists are various summonable commercial chracters (with one third-party assist) to aid you in battle. From start to finish: Robot Man (from Droid) Optimus Prime* (from Transformers/The World is Just Awesome) Eats Nothing Guy (from Starbucks) Smell of the Wild Guy (from Old Spice) Cox Guy (from Cox TV) Mojo Man (from Bud Light) Lifeguard (from Axe) The Ravens (from Windex) Gaseous (from Micheiln Tires) Old Spice Bed Guy (from Old Spice) Robber Guys (from Got Milk?) Bug Army (from Frontline Plus) Dodge Ram (from Ford) Spray Cleaners (from Mr.Clean) The Green Giant (from Green Giant) Twizzlers King Kong (from Twizzlers) Dan and Dave (from nTelos Wireless) *The assist is third-party. Modes Story Mode: Engage on a epic adventure against th final boss Arcade Mode: Battle against every character Free Brawl: A, well, free play battle. King of the Hill: How long can you be king? Final Boss: Ray Lewis Yep. NFL superstar Ray Lewis is powerhungry. AND READY. TO. DANCE!! Lewis has three special attacks as well as one move from every playable character: Multi Head Strike Eletric Bolt Fist Smash Lewis can also spawn Ray Fighters. Ray Fighters are evil counterparts of all the fighters. They are the normal fighters, attacks and all. But, they have white/blue/purple skin, and wear Lewis's uniform. When Lewis is beaten, all fighter's Ray Fighter costumes are unlocked, and Old Spice Guy also gets a Ray Lewis costume. Sadly, Lewis himself is not playable. Stages Stage: The City Stage: The Refringerator Stage: The Guy's Bathroom Stage: Mayhem Road Stage: Cox Home Stage: Destruction Building Stage: Viking Bay Stage: Green Hill Zone Stage: Football Field Items Cash Load Cannon KABOOM! Shower Spray Energy Ball Old Spice Odor Blocker Light Sword Proton Pack Updates February 5, 2013: Game and six Characters announced: E-Trade Baby, Geico Gecko, Old Spice Guy, Old Cleatus, Allstate Guy, and Cox Person. February 6, 2013: Two new characters and stages announced. For characters, Mayhem and Astronaut. For Stages, The City and Old Spice Guy's Bathroom. OLD SPICE ODOR BLOCKER!! THE POWER OF OLD SPICE ODOR BLOCKER 16 HOURS PROTECTION IS TOO POWERFUL TO LET THIS PAGE END!!!! BLOCK, BUILDING KICK, EXPLOOOOSIAN!!!!! (Explosion) Category:Sully's Fighting Games Category:All-Stars Battle Royale Series Category:Fighting Games Commercial All-Stars Brawl